Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor device package substrates, and more specifically, to fiducial marks on semiconductor device package substrates.
Related Art
Semiconductor device manufacturing generally accommodates very high volume run rates. To meet volume device packaging requirements, sophisticated automation equipment is used in the manufacturing process. For example, to manufacture a semiconductor device, one or more components may be attached to a substrate. The substrate with components attached may subsequently be encapsulated or partially encapsulated with a molding compound. Using automation equipment to place components onto a semiconductor device package substrate significantly speeds up the manufacturing process. The automation equipment takes advantage of visual or optical alignment aids located on the semiconductor device package substrate to place the components in their predetermined locations. Such alignment aids located on the semiconductor device package substrate are generally referred to as fiducial marks. While fiducial marks aid semiconductor device manufacturing, fiducial marks can consume valuable semiconductor device package substrate area.